


ART: The weary captain

by Elendrien



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, bearded!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendrien/pseuds/Elendrien
Summary: Now that I'm stuck at home on sick leave, I have finally time to draw :)





	ART: The weary captain




End file.
